1. Field of the Invention
An insulation assembly including a retractable flexible panel member to substantially seal a window or door portal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well recognized problem that excessive energy loss results from leakage of outside air through existing or permanently installed window and door structures. It is estimated that as much as thirty percent of heat loss of enclosed room, building or area is a result of leakage from window fixtures into heated enclosed area. As a result, the construction industry has endeavored to design structures to be used in combination with existing windows and doors. Such attempts to save energy and heat loss have resulted in window construction such as storm type windows, double pane and even triple pane windows each separated by an insulating air space. However, by far the majority of such existing insulating assemblies include the use of a rigid plastic or glass panel permanently or semi-permanently affixed within the window sash or frame. Such structures are generally expensive to purchase and install.
A variety of such structures including shields of various types have been applied to windiws and doors to provide insulated air spaces. Generally such prior art structures are used to conserve heat and to prevent moisture in the air from condensing on the inner surface of the glass and closure whereby visability through the glass and transmission of light remains unimpaired.
The following U.S. Patents are representative of prior art structures which have attempted to overcome these problems set forth above: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,942,202 to Brust; 2,221,005 to Reese; 2,504,204 to Kiefer; 2,925,862 to Sunby; 3,214,879 to Ellingson; and 3,636,661 to Strawsine.
In addition, double glazed window structures which may be permanently affixed in the building during initial installation are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 1,605,583 to Heymer. Relatively portably affixed insulating type panels having a glass or plastic base are represented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,428 to Peterson wherein the panels are particularly portable through its hook and loop type fastening arrangement which secures the outer panel to the outside of the window frame in spaced relation to the regular window pane.
While all of the aforementioned type of structures are applicable for certain specific uses and functional to at least a certain level of efficiency, such structures suffer from inherent problems. These include continued leakage which still has a harmful effect on the amount of heat loss in a heated enclosure. Also, the cost of initial purchase and installation of such structures and the general esthetic effect of such structures in existing dwellings, residences or business offices is often less than desirable.
Accordingly there is a need in the building industry for an insulation assembly which is capable of being procurred at a relatively low initial purchase cost as well as being installed either on a do-it-yourself basis or a substantially reduced price. Such structure should be as efficient as possible without adding to the cost of maintenance or allowing the structure of the device to be overly complicated or complex. Inherently such desired structure should include the ability to isolate a predetermined amount of space between the permanently affixed window pane and the insulating barrier or panel being utilized. Preferably, such base should be at least one and one-half inches so as to prevent the creation of any type of convection currents being activated within the air space. Accordingly it is highly desirable to create an effectively "dead" air space which acts as throughly efficient insulating barrier.